


Curtis Rapes and Murders Shiro's Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi AU Month, Curtashi Month, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, Other, curtashi - Freeform, shurtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curtis is jealous that Shiro pays more attention to his cat, Black.So, Curtis brutally rapes, murders and skins Shiro's cat.Then gives the remains as a present.





	Curtis Rapes and Murders Shiro's Cat

Curtis is jealous that Shiro keeps paying attention to Black that fucking cat he got from his buddies. The cat fucking hates him and claws him any time he tries to touch Shiro.

So, one night Curtis decide's he's done with that fucking cat. He starts by grabbing it by the mouth and breaking its jaw. He undoes his pants and decides that since Shiro won't give him any attention he's going to fuck his cat instead.

He fucks the cat until it dies.

Then he cuts off its skin and gives it to Shiro.

Shiro loved that cat more than he loved his faggot husband he was forced to marry, so he uses the fur to strangle Curtis to death.


End file.
